La noche de los druidas
by Lulu Van der Berry
Summary: La noche de la final del Mundial de Quidditch conmocionó a toda la sociedad mágica. Cada vez había más enigmas sobre aquella desaparición. Cada hora que pasase desde entonces sería crucial. Determinante. Aún podía estar viva.
1. Lilly en la carretera

**0. Lilly en la carretera**

El cuero del volante ya había dejado de quemar. No por nada ya llevaba media hora de camino. Lilly Potter subió el volumen de la radio y apretó más el acelerador, animada por la canción de la radiofórmula. Bajó las ventanillas.

Vale, esto era vida.

Le perdían las cosas muggles. Nadie sabía del cierto de sonde le venía esa afición, tal vez fueran los genes del abuelo Weasley. O los veranos que había pasado jugando en casa de los abuelos de Rose y Hugo y descubriendo artefactos tales como el reproductor de VHS o la máquina cortacésped. Luego sus amigos muggles del pueblo donde veraneaban le descubrieron el encanto de los móviles y el tacto áspero de los vaqueros. Incluso los aparatos dentales que decoraban la sonrisa del que fue su primer beso tenían cierto encanto. En todo caso, esa magia de vivir sin magia le atraía en todos sus aspectos. Pero sobre todo en uno. Los coches. Aparecerse era cómodo, y la red Flu bastante práctica si le cogías un poco el truco y sabías caer bien. La escobas podrían ser divertidas si no le inspirasen ese vértigo atroz. Pero para Lilly no había nada como sentir el rugido de un motor viejo al arrancar y el olor a lavanda del ambientador muggle. Las ventanillas a medio bajar cuando corrías por la autopista, y esa sensación cuando el coche aceleraba repentinamente.

"Yo de eso no me fío… mi padre tenía uno y no quiero recordar lo que pasó"- Ginny se cerró en banda a que nunca se subiera en uno, pero su padre se le acercó y le dijo que cuando cumpliera los 18 ya se vería.

Lilly no tuvo la paciencia suficiente y se las ingenió. Toda la familia había viajado a Alemania a ver la final de Quiddich. La pequeña de los Potter pensó que ya que estaban en la Europa continental podía ir a visitar a Laurie, una chica que conoció en unas vacaciones con sus padres. El tedio del complejo turístico fue más fácil de soportar junto a aquella risueña chica francesa, y pasadas las vacaciones empezaron a cartearse bastante a menudo. "¿Pero cómo no te pueden dejar usar Internet en tu internado? ¿Tampoco teléfono?" Laurie estaba escandalizada, pero aún así cada dos semanas llegaba su carta puntual a Hogwarts, que sus los Potter habían reenviado desde su residencia en Londres, que sí tenía una dirección exacta y un buzón. Acordó con sus padre que quería viajar "a lo muggle", que iría en avión hasta París y allí la recogerían Laurie y sus padres. Al fin y al cabo aún no había aprobado el examen de aparición, y sería muy raro que se presentara de la nada en la puerta de la casa de los Daurent. Su pequeña travesura era que le había dicho a la familia francesa que sus padres la llevarían hasta su barrio residencial, pues querían recorrer Francia. Lilly había alquilado un coche, y nunca antes se había sentido tan libre. Si sus padres se enteraran sería el apocalipsis. No podría haber nada peor en el mundo. Pero esa excursión por las carreteras francesas era su secreto.

O eso, al menos, es de lo que estaba convencida hasta que vio un coche de policía aparcado en la cuenta. Que le hizo claras señales para que estacionara el vehículo. Lilly contuvo la respiración… ¿podría darse a la fuga? No tenía carnet de conducir, ni siquiera la edad para tenerlo! Es más, la joven inglesa ni tan solo existiría en los registros muggles. Mientras iba reduciendo las marchas, y pisando el freno, deseó más que nunca antes haber aprobado el dichoso examen de aparecerse. Dios mío, si incluso James, que había repetido curso en Hogwarts de lo cazurro que era, se lo había sacado a la primera. Respiró hondo. No pasaba nada. No le pedirían ningún permiso de circulación, ni ningún tipo de identificación. La dejarían ir. Ella sabía convencer. Tenía una varita de madera de cerezo y sauce en el bolsillo. Nada podía salir mal.

- Bonjour – Chapurreó en el precario francés que había aprendido de tía Fleur

- ¿Señorita Lilly Luna Potter? – La expresión de Lilly se congeló. Rápidamente el uniforme de la policía francesa se reemplazó por unas túnicas azul oscuro, con una insignia plateada en el pecho izquierdo. Reconocería esa túnica en cualquier lugar.

Eran aurores.

- Me temo que tendremos que multarla con una sanción por incumplimiento de la normativa muggle. Pero eso tendrá que esperar. Su prima Rose ha desaparecido. Usted fue la última persona con la que fue vista, necesitamos que venga a declarar.

El auror le cogió de la mano. Su Renault alquilado y los bosques que rodeaban la autopista de desvanecieron. Estaba en el ministerio de Magia.


	2. Como las piezas de un puzzle

**Como las piezas de un puzle**

A Scorpius Malfoy le dolía la cabeza. Desprenderse de sus recuerdos para que el Winzengamot pudiera ver qué pasó aquella noche parecía más fácil cuando los Aurores se presentaron en su apartamento y le explicaron el procedimiento.

- Nadie ha vuelto a ver a Rose Weasley desde la noche de la final. Tenemos entendido que usted, señor Scorpius Malfoy era su pareja… Debería venir con nosotros al Ministerio de Magia. Necesitamos reconstruir aquella noche lo mejor posible. Aún podría estar con vida.

Scorpius cogió su chaqueta y les acompañó. No pudo articular una sola palabra, desde que aquella última frase se había quedado pendiendo en el aire. Casi podía escuchar como el "aún con vida" tintineaba. Aún… Con vida…

¿Quería decir eso que barajaban la posibilidad que Rose estuviera muerta? ¿Y qué pasaba entonces, sino? Rose no se hubiera escapado, no tenía sentido… Y habían pasado ya dos días. Si fuera un secuestro alguien hubiera pedido un rescate. Pero lo único que había era conmoción. Y silencio. Susurros furtivos. Rose Weasley, hija de héroes de guerra, había desaparecido sin dejar el más absoluto rastro la noche de la final de Quiddich. La noche en que todos reían, en la que todos se emborrachaban y se despedían, la noche en que los fuegos artificiales habían eclipsado la oscuridad del cielo alemán, Rose había dejado de estar allí. De corregirle la pronunciación de las palabras, y de mirarle por encima de las gafas y del libro que sostenía. De decirle "ai Scorpius, déjame" cuando él le intentaba hacer cosquillas y de morderse las uñas mientras estudiaba.

Vio a Lilly salir del departamento de Justicia Mágica del Ministerio. Su familia enloqueció cuando llamó a la familia de su amiga y les dijeron que no había llegado, que contaban con que ellos la llevaran directamente hasta su casa. Los rumores empezaron a correr, las dos primas se habían escapado juntas, vete tú a saber por qué turbio motivo. El localizador de personas que había en el ministerio, una representación a escala de toda la superficie del glóbulo terráqueo, encontró pronto a la menor de los Potter. Pero iba sola. Y estaba en Francia. Rose no aparecía por ningún sitio… y eso pocas cosas se podía significar.

- Fíjate. Scorpuis y Lilly, los dos Slytherin de la familia Weasley saliendo del Departamento de Justicia Mágica. El profeta se va a poner contento. – Lilly se lo dijo esbozando una media sonrisa que es esfumó de inmediato. Esperaba que _El profeta_ no se hiciera eco de sus declaraciones. Si estaban allí a las dos de la madrugada era precisamente porque se había querido evitar el acoso de la prensa.

Empezaron a caminar, como si su hubieran puesto de acuerdo.

- Bueno, yo no soy de la familia.

- Bueno.

- ¿Qué tal estas? ¿Te han echado mucha bronca por tu aventurita?

- Ojalá.

Scorpius se la quedó mirando. La lluvia londinense empezó a caer tenuemente. Sabía a lo que se refería. Ojalá. Si la hubieran regañado por eso querría decir que todo sería normal. Que la hubieran castigado dos semanas sin salir, y que sería una de esas broncas de Ginny Potter que perduran en la memoria familiar por más generaciones que hayan pasado. Y apenas un par de años después todos reirían sobre la anécdota. Lilly se la contaría a sus nietos. "Pues yo, cuando tenía tu edad, jovencito…".

Ojalá.

- Está lloviendo. Vamos a aparecernos a mi casa

- No creo que sea una buena idea…

Pero Scorpius ya le había cogido de la mano.

Se sentaron en el sofá en la misma posición que cuando pasaban las noches hablando en la sala común. El sentado y ella tumbada, apoyando la cabeza sobre su regazo.

- Este sofá lo escogió ella.- Dijo Malfoy acariciándole el pelo a su invitada. Lilly giró la cabeza, mirando hacia el ventanal, y Scorpius escuchó un sollozo.

El sofá lo escogió ella incluso antes de haber encontrado un piso en el que irse a vivir. Rose y Scorpius empezaron a salir en su último año de Hogwarts. Los dos se graduaron con buenas calificaciones y entraron en la facultad de Medimagia. Todo en su vida encajaba como las piezas de un puzle. Más bien como la última pieza de un puzle nuevo. Encaja, pero encima hay un dedo que la empuja. Que la fuerza a encajar.

Scorpius aún se preguntaba qué habría pasado si aquella noche, cuando aún estaban en Hogwarts y los dos eran prefectos, no se hubieran cruzado frente el cuadro del gato persa. Estaban haciendo la ronda de pasillos, y Rose miraba fijamente el cuadro.

- Dicen que apareció un día de la noche a la mañana. No hace muchos años que se ve por los pasillos… pero nadie sabe quien lo ha puesto.

Rose se giró algo asustada, pero su rostro se relajó en cuanto le vio a él. Antes nunca habían hablado. Ni siquiera las cuatro palabras cotidianas que se cruzan entre compañeros de clase de pociones.

- Bueno pues… me alegro que lo pusieran. Me gusta.- Rose le sonrió algo tímidamente. – Me gustan los gatos. Yo tengo uno… se llama Crookshanks. Mi madre se lo compró en su primer año de Hogwarts y aún vive. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Es que es medio Kneazle.

- Vaya.- En aquel momento a Scorpius no se le ocurrió nada más inteligente que decir. La historia del gato casi centenario de la chica Gryffindor tampoco daba pie a empezar una profunda reflexión filosófica.- Yo tengo un cuervo en vez de una lechuza. Se llama Cuervo.

La conversa pareció estancarse en ese punto, pero cada vez que se cruzaban por los pasillos en las rondas nocturnas se decían algo más. Un día hablaron los supuestos pasadizos a Hosmeadge, otro del torneo de Quiddich previsto para el fin de semana, y al siguiente los nervios de Rose por los ÉXTASIS fueron los protagonistas. Hubo muchas conversas y rondas nocturnas. Incluso cartas de caligrafía esmerada y algo aburrida en verano. Luego llegó el primer beso, a tientas en la oscuridad de la ronda, nervioso y novato.

Y sólo una semana después de que Scorpius y Rose empezaran a pasear de la mano por el lago, llegó Lilly.

Se la encontró durmiendo sobre la mesa de la sala común al volver de una de esas rondas que pasaba entre el suave cuerpo de Rosa y la pared. Su pelo ondulado y cobrizo estaba recogido en una trenza y desparramado por sus apuntes. Estaban babeados. A Scorpius le costó contener las carcajadas.

- Pssss.. Potter! Despierta – Le zarandeó el hombro y la chica entreabrió los ojos con la intención de volverlos a cerrar. Se revolvió en la silla y, apenas un segundo después, se despertó sobresaltada.

- Oh – Merlín- Mío! ¿Qué hora es? ¡Por todos los hipogrifos!

- Son las 3 de la mañana… Vete a dormir va.

- ¿Pero qué dices? No puedo, tengo que entregar este ensayo de pociones para mañana y no… Oh, Morgana, no tendré tiempo… - Lilly empezó a revolver todos los papeles muy nerviosa. Empezó a morderse las uñas de forma voraz. Tampoco con ella había hablado hasta entonces, más allá de los saludos cuando entraban y salían de la Casa.

- Tendrías que estar en la cama… ¿tendría que amonestarte sabes?

- Oh sí, claro. Y yo tendría que acabar esta maldita redacción! Aún me quedan dos metros de pergamino y no logro entender nada – Lilly ni siquiera le miraba, sólo subrayaba los papeles que había esparcidos por su mesa con absoluta obcecación.

- Potter…

- Malfoy… Va, que algún día seremos familia. Tú sólo tiene que hacer como si no me hubieras visto. Si quieres voy a por mi capa de invisibilidad para que tengas una coartada. – Lilly le dedicó una amplia sonrisa mientras se acabada de deshacer su alborotada trenza. – Hazlo por mí… Cuñiprimo!

Scorpius rebufó. ¿Cuñiprimo? Santo Merlín, si toda la familia era así mejor dejar lo suyo con Rose en unos simples escarceos en el pasillo

- Bueno… a ver. ¿Qué tienes que hacer? Tal vez si te ayuda acabas antes…

- Esto, Malfoy, esto va a ser el principio, de una bonita amistad.

- Prrrf.- rebufó el chico rubio- No te creas que no te voy a pedir luego algo a cambio

- Lo quieras, encanto! Te acabas de convertir en mi cuñiprimo preferido

Lilly le guiñó el ojo y Scorpius se quiso derretir.

Había pasado una eternidad desde aquello. Sólo los últimos dos días habían parecido dos años. Scorpius aún le acariciaba el pelo a Lilly cuando se dio cuenta de que se había dormido. Se levantó con cuidado y la dejó allí, durmiendo sobre el sofá que ella había elegido. El cuadro del gato persa que vestía la pared también fue su decisión.


End file.
